The Following Christmas
by DecaTilde
Summary: In this two-story fanfic, which act as sequels to Villains' Bad Girl's unfinished "My Sacrifice" and my fanfic, "A Gift of Love", two amazing adventures begin. For Villains' Bad Girl and Brian4Life. SPOILER WARNING.
1. The Journey Begins

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote these stories not just for Villains' Bad Girl, but also for Brian4Life, who needs to stop constantly sending the same message over and over. These stories will act as sequels to VBG's unfinished fanfic, "My Sacrifice", and my fanfic based loosely on FG1208 - "Christmas Guy", "A Gift of Love". However, both stories will have new characters, which I hope VBG will adopt into her _Family Guy_ fanfics, if she decides to get back into them.

* * *

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.1 - The Journey Begins

* * *

It's been nearly one year since Vinny died. The sacrifice he made resulted in a safe return home for the Griffins. It was also getting close to Christmas. Nobody but the Griffin family knew that both Brian and Barbara died...and were resurrected some time later. Because of the events that happened since his death, Brian decided to abandon his atheism and become a Christian. Barbara started reading the Bible to atone for her sins on hating Vinny before _she_ died. Because their siblings left to live with families of their own, Jenny and Marcus, who still remained bald since the year before, stayed with the Griffins. They were wrong to hate Vinny as well. And now that he's dead, they were unable to take anything back. However, Brian and Barbara still missed their now-dead second litter, Jair and Matthias ("Matt" for short), and the sacrifices _they_ made to protect their family.

Anyway, Barbara, pregnant with a _third_ litter (with hopes that _this_ one would survive), looked outside the patio. Vinny's headstone was still in the backyard, as was his collar. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

" _Oh, Vinny,_ " she thought. " _I'm really sorry for everything. Calling you rude and slapping you in the face when I first met you, hating you, fighting you before I died, everything. I just wish I could take it all back. But I can't, because it's too late._ "

Barbara shed a single tear of sadness and began crying aloud.

" _It's too late,_ " she repeated in thought. " _You're dead now, Vinny, and I can't take anything back._ "

Little did she know that Brian, her mate, was looking at her. He could tell that she was sad. He walked up to her and laid a paw on her shoulder.

"Barbs," he whispered. "I think it's time to get over Vinny's death. He saved our lives, and it's been a year since."

"But Brian," she replied, still sniffling, "I hated him when he was alive, and I can't take anything back."

She laid her head on Brian's chest still crying. Brian hugged her.

"I'm sorry, honey," Brian whispered. "I'm so very sorry."

They didn't know that Stewie was watching from the stairs, looking sadly at them. He gave a sigh.

" _If only I hadn't destroyed my time machine in the first place,_ " he thought, " _none of this would have ever happened._ "

* * *

"Our Father in Heaven," Brian prayed later that night, "holy is your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on Earth like in Heaven."

Brian, Barbara, and their two puppies, Jenny and Marcus, were getting ready for bed in the attic.

"Give to us this day our needs," he continued. "And forgive us of our sins as we forgive those who sin against us. Do not test us, but rather deliver us from evil. The kingdom, the power and the glory are yours forever. Amen."

With that, Brian turned off the lamp, got into bed, and went to sleep. Little did he or his family know that a bright light shone before them.

* * *

Author's note: What Brian prayed was Matthew 6:9-13 from the Bible, written in my own words.

* * *

The following morning, Brian awoke to a big surprise. Jesus was standing before him and Barbara. His gasp woke his mate and two puppies up.

"Dad, can you keep it down?" Marcus said. "I'm trying to get some sleep." As soon as he finished, his eyes widened. "Jesus?"

"Good morning, everyone," Jesus greeted. "I'm here to have Barbara's wish fulfilled."

"My wish?" Barbara repeated. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Later, during breakfast, Jesus decided to give the Griffins an announcement since he was visiting.

"I know it's been about a year since Vinny died to save your lives," he began, "but at least I can give Barbara a chance to apologize to him in Heaven."

"How the hell are you gonna do _that_?" Peter asked. "Last year, we nearly paid the price in Hell."

"Not _all_ of you can go this time, I'm afraid," Jesus said sadly. "This time, I'm only taking a _few_ of you. And that includes Barbara."

"Me?" Barbara gasped. "Why me?"

"Because," Jesus replied, "you said yesterday that you were unable to take anything back when Vinny was alive, right?"

"Yeah," Barbara realized. "I guess I did."

"But what about me?" Marcus asked. "Don't _I_ get to go?"

"I don't know, Marcus," Jesus replied. "Last year, you sold your soul to Satan and turned against your family. You first have to repent of those sins."

"Well," Marcus said, standing up, "from this day forward, I vow never to sin again, and join my family in the ways of Christianity."

"Do you promise?" Jesus asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good," Jesus smiled. "You are hereby cleansed of your sin."

With that, Jesus placed his hand upon Marcus' forehead, and, in a flash, Marcus' fur has grown back, and he was given a new yellow collar, with a gold cross-shaped tag.

"So," Lois began, "who else besides Barbara and Marcus are going?"

"Brian, Jenny, and Stewie," Jesus answered.

"Our baby?" Peter and Lois said, standing up. "But he's too young to go."

"It's okay, Mom and Dad," Stewie said, getting their attention. "I'll be all right."

"Huh," Lois wondered. "Well, you be careful, Stewie. Mommy worries about you."

"Great," Jesus agreed. "The Journey begins now."

In a flash, Brian, Barbara, Jenny, Marcus and Stewie disappeared, as did Jesus, leaving Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris in the kitchen.

"Good luck, my baby," Lois thought.

* * *

Author's note: I know that how Lois is able to understand her baby boy is a mystery.


	2. The First Sphere

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.2 - The First Sphere

* * *

Brian, Barbara, Jenny, Marcus, Stewie and Jesus appeared on the surface of the Earth's moon. Luckilly, Jesus had placed a mystical veil of oxygen around each of the others.

"Where _are_ we?" Marcus asked. "I thought we were going to Heaven."

"We _are_ in Heaven," Barbara answered. "This is just the first sphere of Heaven; we're on the moon."

"The moon?!" Stewie repeated in shock. "Oh, my God! There isn't any oxygen on the moon! Somebody, help! I need air!"

"Relax, Stewie," Jesus assured. "I've placed each of you inside a veil of oxygen."

Stewie was then relieved over this.

"But wait," he halted. "You've been here before?"

"Yes," Barbara answered.

"We _both_ were, Stewie," Brian added.

"It's quite simple, everyone," Barbara began to lecture. "There are nine spheres in Heaven altogether, and we're on the first sphere. The other eight are Mercury, Venus, the Sun, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, the Fixed Stars, and the Primum Mobile."

"I take it this is based on Dante's third book in the _Divine Comedy_ , right?" Stewie guessed.

"Yes," Brian answered. "It is. Let me elucidate the spheres. You see, the moon, the first sphere, represents the inconstant. Souls who abandon their vows but are still viable for Heaven end up here when they die. The second sphere, Mercury, is often hard to see due to the light of the Sun, but those who are famous end up there, like Oda Nobunaga. Venus represents love. Souls who end up there defy the virtue of temperance. The Sun is where the wise go. Wise people like Thomas Aquinas. Mars is for the Faithful. Jupiter is for the Just. Saturn, the Contemplatives. The Fixed Stars combine those of Faith, Hope and Love, and is the sphere of the church triumphant. And I believe the Primum Mobile, which represents the Angels, is where Vinny ended up."

"Then," Stewie began, "that's where we'll be going."

"Hang on, everyone," Jesus halted. "You won't be going alone. I have also invited someone you know to join you all."

"Who?" the group asked.

In a flash, Briana and Ollie appeared in front of Jesus. Brian and Barbara were surprised to see them.

"Briana? Ollie?" their parents asked.

"Mom? Dad?" the two puppies asked back.

They were happy to see each other again after some time.

"Oh, Briana," Brian said, hugging his daughter. "Look how much you've grown. You have your mother's beautiful eyes, and my white fur."

Briana giggled.

"And Ollie," Barbara said, hugging her son. "Look at how handsome you are."

"Thank you, Mom," Ollie replied.

"Anyway," Briana began, "why are we all on the moon?"

"We're on a quest to find Vinny," Stewie answered. "He's up on the Primum Mobile."

"Why do we need to find Vinny?" Ollie asked.

"Because..." Barbara began, looking down sadly. "I need to apologize to him for wronging him when he was alive."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Ollie realized. "He was the dog who saved our lives when we were in Hell."

"Well, I think it's about time for me to return home to my father," Jesus said, looking at his watch. "I'll meet you at the Primum Mobile when you find him."

With that, Jesus disappeared, leaving the baby and the now-together-again dog family behind.

"So," Brian began, "are you kids ready for a good old family adventure?"

The four puppies looked at each other, then smiled at their parents.

"Yeah," Briana answered. "Let's go find Vinny!"

"Great," Brian replied.

With that, the group started floating away from the moon's surface, and began their journey to find Vinny.

* * *

Author's note: According to Stewie, the concept of Heaven in this fanfic _is_ based on the third book in Dante's _Divine Comedy_ , _Paradise_ , like the concept of Hell in "My Sacrifice" is based on the first book, _Inferno_.


	3. Thinking About the Previous Adventure

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.3 - Thinking About the Previous Adventure

* * *

Along the way to Mercury, Brian, Barbara and their first litter were having a family chat.

"So, Mom," Briana began, "I couldn't help but notice that you're expecting again."

"Yes, Briana," Barbara replied. "Jenny and Marcus were so excited about the news, that they prepared an extra space in the attic for them."

"Well, it's a good thing Ollie and I forgave them before we left with our adoptive families," said Briana before noticing Marcus. "I see your fur's grown back, Marcus, and that you have a brand new collar."

"Thank you, Briana," Marcus replied. "I repented of my sins to Jesus, and he cleansed me of them before we left home."

"That's good," Ollie agreed. "I just don't understand why you made that deal to bring Mom and Dad back in the first place."

"We missed them, that's all," Marcus replied. "We just didn't want to spend anymore time with Vinny. We didn't think he'd make a good foster father, but after he died to save us and relieve me of that hideous monster form, we were wrong."

"I know," Barbara added. "Oh, I sure wish I hadn't hated him in the first place."

* * *

 _We flash back to the events of the year before. We are in Jenny's cave. Lois had just asked where to find Satan._

 _"Maybe I'll just take you to him in the final level of Hell, Treachery," Jenny answered._

 _"Fine," Ollie said, crossing his arms. "You and Marcus got yourselves into this mess, so fighting Satan for our safety will get yourselves out!"_

 _"I can't blame you or Briana for being mad at us, Ollie," Jenny replied. "Can you ever forgive us?"_

 _That next-to-last word struck Ollie's mind. It reminded him of Jair and Matthias telling their mother about forgiveness the night before. Afterwards, he simply answered, not helping but shrug with a smile, "I guess we have no choice but to do so, Jenny. We can still forgive you, no matter what."_

 _Jenny smiled at this._

 _"Oh, that's beautiful," Vinny whispered. "I'm glad you're taking your siblings' advice."_

 _Briana, Ollie and Barbara responded with an angry growl at him._

 _"What do_ _you_ _know, Vinny?" Barbara gloated._

 _"What?" Vinny shrugged. "All I did was compliment Ollie."_

 _"Liar!" Barbara shouted, pushing Vinny against a wall. "You have no reason to talk to my puppies at all!"_

 _"But Barbs," Vinny began, "I made a promise to look after them after you died, and acted as a sort of foster father to them. I even kissed you on the lips after you died."_

 _Barbara was taken aback by this. She remembered the time after she died when Vinny kissed her. She then got really angry._

 _"HOW DARE YOU?!" she shouted before throwing him aside. "Stay away from me, Vinny,_ _and_ _my puppies! I don't ever want to see you again, you hybrid nimrod!"_

 _Vinny was taken aback in heartbreak when she called him that. Barbara stomped off. Brian couldn't help but look sadly after this, and quickly caught up to her._

 _"Barbara, wait!" Brian said. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"_

 _"What?" Barbara began. "You want to say something about him that I want to know? I already know enough about_ _him_ _!"_

 _"Actually, I do_ _," Brian replied. "And I know this may sound hard for you to hear, but Vinny and I...knew each other when we were puppies, and he's a really good friend."_

 _Barbara stopped short, and her expression quickly changed from anger to confusion._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's true, Barbara," Brian said. "It happened at the puppy farm where I was born. He and I were born of different mothers, but we each shared the same features, like you do. We were able to speak like humans do. We were also able to walk on our back legs. We even got to know each other, as friends. But then, one day, an old man named Leo came by to adopt a puppy. He chose Vinny. Since then, I haven't been able to see or hear from him for eight years...that is, until the day you and I were resurrected."_

 _"You..." Barbara gulped. "You_ _knew_ _Vinny, and you didn't even tell me?"_

 _"Yes," Brian replied. "But you being angry at him was something that I never expected. He's not so bad once you get to know him. My love in your heart should have made you love_ _him_ _like you did me, but you chose not to remarry after I died. So, please, Barbara. I'm asking you as your mate. Give Vinny a chance, and apologize to him."_

 _Barbara thought about what Brian said._

 _"I don't know," she said. "I don't know whether I can trust him or not."_

 _With that, she walked off with the rest of the group, leaving Brian and Vinny behind. Brian looked at Vinny sadly._

 _"Well, I tried," he said, shrugging._

 _"You go ahead, Brian," Vinny requested. "I need some time alone to think for a while."_

 _"Okay, Vinny," Brian replied. "You know where to find us."_

 _With that, Brian shook Vinny's paw and went ahead with the rest of the Griffins, leaving Vinny behind._

* * *

"I can't believe you knew him before I did the way I did then," Barbara said to Brian. "I was such a fool."

"Barbara, you're not a fool," Brian disagreed. "You just didn't know any better."

"Well, now I do," Barbara replied. "And I was wrong to think of a friend of yours as a bad influence to the family after they adopted him. That's why I need to apologize to him."

With that, Brian hugged his mate before noticing that they were near their first stop: Mercury.

"Well, everyone, here we are," Brian informed. "This is stop one in our quest to find Vinny. Welcome to the second sphere: Mercury."


	4. The Ambitious, the Lovers and a Follower

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.4 - The Ambitious, the Lovers and a Follower

* * *

Brian, Barbara, Stewie and the Puppies have all made it to the surface of Mercury, the second sphere of Heaven.

"As you can see here, Mercury is home to the souls of many famous people," Brian continued. "I ended up _here_ after I died. You want to know what _I'm_ famous for, right?"

"Oh, _I_ know quite well, Bri," Stewie replied. "You have published two books and have written a play to further your writing career."

"You wrote a play?" Barbara asked her mate.

"Yes," answered Brian. "It's a really good play called _A Passing Fancy_. It tells the story of a man named Grant who, being famous for writing his own play, makes so much money that he and his wife, Donna, move to a fancy mansion. However, in the end, all the fame goes to his head so much, his wife decides to leave him. The play became a big hit, that I got the highest praise for my insightful look into modern-day relationships."

"Really?" the puppies asked.

"Yes," Brian answered. "However, a play written by a certain someone shunned _mine_ , that his was better than mine. That was, until opening night on Broadway when he decided to give it one last polish. He mucked it up so I could be famous again."

Suddenly Stewie noticed someone.

"Oh, look," he said, pointing that someone out. "It's James Gandolfini from _The Sopranos_."

 **Cutaway:** In a live-action sequence, we see Brooklyn-born actor Tony Sirico, whom we know voices Vinny in the show. Since he also played a major role in _The Sopranos_ , he smiled in surprise while ironing a shirt of his.

"Oh, my," Tony said. "Jimmy Gandolfini on Mercury? I never woulda thought he'd end up _there."_ He then started to get a little serious. "By the way, Stewie, take it easy on the Italian jokes, okay? I had to warn you twice last time." Now he started to smile again. "Oh, and Brian, if you ever find Vinny, give him my regards."

* * *

Author's Note: Tony guest-starred as himself in an episode from Season 13, "Stewie, Chris, & Brian's Excellent Adventure". In the episode, he warned Stewie twice after the latter made some jokes about Italians.

* * *

Later, the group landed on the surface of the third sphere, Venus.

"Welcome to sphere three, everyone," Barbara said. "This is Venus, home to the souls of the lovers."

"I take it you ended up _here_ , right, Barbara?" Stewie asked.

"Yes, Stewie," Barbara answered. "However, even though Brian and I were a distant apart, I still kept in touch with him."

"Wait," Stewie halted. "You and Brian still loved each other, no matter the distance?"

"That's right, Stewie," Brian answered. "We would each send letters to each other via messenger angels."

"Oh, hey, Brian, hey, Barbara," an angel greeted. "How have you two been? We've missed you since you got resurrected."

Brian chuckled. "Thanks."

"Come on, everyone," Barbara called. "Now it's time to head to sphere four: The Sun."

With that, the group began to float away, little knowing that a familiar someone was watching. It was New Brian, who died a second time after the last encounter he had with Stewie. He wore a sad expression on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: I bet you're wondering why New Brian's in Heaven now. Well, get ready for another flashback.

* * *

 _New Brian awoke in a world of darkness. Nothing but black in this dimension._

 _"Huh?" he began. "Where...where the hell am I?"_

 _"You're in Heaven, New Brian," a voice said, getting his attention._

 _"Who said that?"_

 _" I did," said Jesus, coming from the shadows._

 _"Jesus?" New Brian said, surprised. "Wh...Why'd I get sent to Heaven? Isn't my soul supposed to end up in complete nothingness after my duel with Stewie?"_

 _"Don't worry, N.B.," Jesus assured. "I decided to lessen that curse for you after you forgave Stewie for killing you. I had sensed that there was still some good in your heart."_

 _"Well, where's Stewie now?" New Brian asked._

 _"He's back home with his family," answered Jesus. "They're now mourning the loss of their newest dog, Vinny, who sacrificed himself to save them."_

 _"Oh, yeah, now I remember." With that, New Brian remembered how Vinny died to save his family. "But where in Heaven is he?"_

 _"Don't worry, New Brian," Vinny said, descending to him. "I'm on the Primum Mobile. It's my new home, and I believe that's where my previous owner, Leo, ended up."_

 _"That's right, Vinny," Jesus agreed. "Of course, you're not alone now. I've also transported a couple souls up there to greet you. They also sacrificed themselves to save the Griffins."_

 _"Jair and Matthias?" Vinny realized._

 _"That's correct, Vinny," Jesus answered. "They're your new foster children now. You should feel happy about being a foster father again, this time, to a couple of dog angels."_

 _Vinny had shed tears of joy at this._

 _"Thank you, Your Highness," he said. "I'll become a good foster father to them."_

 _With that, Vinny ascended and vanished. He had returned to his new home._

 _"So, uh, where do I go?" _

_"Don't worry, New Brian," Jesus assured. "I've found a good home for you. Usually, my father would assign homes to souls in Heaven, but since my birthday's around, he has given that job for me for the time being. Right now, you're going to..."_

* * *

"Venus," New Brian whispered as the flashback ended. "I know Jesus has assigned me to end up here, since I loved the Griffins when I was alive. But I feel like I need to follow Brian, Barbara and the rest and apologize to them, like Barbara's going to apologize to Vinny."

With that, New Brian began to float off the surface of Venus and followed Brian, Barbara, Stewie and the puppies.


	5. The Wise, the Faithful and the Just

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.5 - The Wise, The Faithful and the Just

* * *

"Brian," Stewie began, "is the Sun one of the places we have to go to? I'm pretty worried that all of us will burn up."

"Nah," Brian disagreed. "I don't think the Sun _is_ on our places to go to. Besides, the Sun's temperature is at 10,340 degrees. However, only those in Heaven and are dead can go there. The Sun is where the wise go."

"Yes," Stewie replied. "You said that already."

"But Dad," Briana began, "is the Sun pretty much like a beach in Heaven, since it's really, really hot?"

"That's what some people believe," Brian answered. "Of course, the lights in the Sun are actually the souls of the wise, like Thomas Aquinas."

"Nothing is prized than true friendship," Marcus said, referencing one of Aquinas' quotes.

Barbara chuckled. "That's correct, Marcus. I'm impressed that you've learned something from Thomas Aquinas."

Brian also chuckled. "That quote was used during my tribute." With that, he was referencing a real-world event that happened on November 25, 2013. It was the day his tribute video was uploaded on social video websites.

"Yes," Stewie nodded. "I was pretty saddened when you passed on in the episode that aired the night before."

"But just be grateful that I'm back, Stewie."

Way behind, New Brian couldn't help but overhear that conversation.

" _Oh, Brian,_ " he thought. " _I had no idea that you'd meet a fate worse than mine, five years later._ "

* * *

Next stop: Mars. The group had landed on this sphere in which it was unknown whether it had any life on it or not.

"I take it we're on Mars now, right?" Ollie guessed.

"Yes, Oliver," answered Barbara.

"But I see nothing," Ollie replied. "I guess that's why people say there's no life on Mars."

"Well," Brian lectured, "contrary to popular belief, there _is_. It's just that the faithful souls on Mars are invisible to the naked eye alone. Those who were in war but have died in the name of God end up here. However, we can't see them since we're alive now. But because your mother and I have been resurrected, we could still hear their voices."

"Well, said, Sir Brian Griffin of Quahog," said an English-accented voice.

Brian chuckled. "Thank you, Sir Galahad."

"Anyway," Galahad said, "I see that you and your family are on a trip to find someone."

"Yes," Brian nodded. "Vinny."

"Ah, yes, Sir Vincenzo, who resides on the Primum Mobile with his owner and two adoptive sons."

"Adoptive sons?" Barbara repeated. "You mean, Jair and Matt are there, too?"

"Yes, Lady Barbara."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Brian said. "We should continue on with the journey."

With that, the group floated off of the surface of Mars, not knowing that New Brian landed on the surface. He then saw what Galahad looked like: a knight in shining armor.

"I'm glad you could come, Sir New Brian," Galahad greeted.

"Yes," New Brian replied. "It's actually my first time on Mars. I just wanted to greet Brian, Barbara and the family, but I guess a little pit stop won't hurt."

* * *

Just around the corner was the sixth sphere of Heaven, Jupiter. And this sphere was the biggest of the planets. And with nobody following them now, our group landed on Jupiter's surface.

"Well, here we are, guys," Barbara said. "This is our sixth stop in our tour of Heaven. Welcome to Jupiter."

"You _did_ say that the souls of the just end up here, right, Brian?" Stewie asked.

"Yes, Stewie," answered Brian. "And 'just' comes from the word 'justice', meaning that those souls are pretty much like the police on Earth."

"You mean that one day," Marcus began, "Mr. Swanson would end up _here_?"

"Mmm-hmm," Brian nodded.

"Well, I'm surprised that some people like Soichiro Yagami didn't end up here, despite his soul being just."

"Uh, Stewie," Brian began, "we don't mention those who are banished from Heaven or Hell after using Death Notes in Heaven. God would be a bit angrier than a hippopotamus with a headache."

 **Cutaway** **:** We see a hippo with a hoof on its head, its back on the water. A giraffe was near the hippo.

"Hey, Maxie," the giraffe said. "Do you mind getting up from the watering hole? There are a bunch of us who want to swim."

"Screw off, long neck!" the hippo shouted in anger. "I'll get up when I feel like it!"


	6. Spheres Seven and Eight

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.6 - Spheres Seven and Eight

* * *

"So, basically," New Brian began to Galahad, back on Mars, "that's how Peter came to the pet shop and adopted me. He needed to take Lois' advice on accepting the fact that Brian was getting old."

"Well,"Galahad replied, "he _is_ getting older every year, Sir New Brian. But you know what they say: those who turn a year older get a year wiser. And besides, you _have_ known during your time in Hell that he has started a family after mating with Lady Barbara. I just couldn't understand why she didn't like Sir Vincenzo to begin with."

"Probably because, after Brian died, she didn't want to remarry." Just then, he looked at his pocket watch, which he had stored in his left fur pocket. "Oh, look at the time! I must have talked so much with you about Brian and Barbara that I completely forgotten about their journey to find Vinny!" With that, he floated off of Mars' surface. "Nice chatting with you, Galahad."

"Good luck on your quest!" Galahad called back.

Just as soon as he heard Galahad's call, he began thinking to himself. " _I wonder how I'm going to explain my being in Heaven to Brian, Barbara and the rest when I reach them._ "

* * *

Within range of the group was the sight of Saturn, the sphere of the contemplative souls, and the sixth rock from the Sun.

"Well, here we are, gang," Brian said, welcoming the group to Saturn. "On Saturn, the souls here are those who have royal blood."

"Like Queen Elizabeth?" Stewie guessed.

"Yes, Stewie," Barbara answered. "One day, she'll be on this sphere."

"I couldn't help but notice you all talking about my mother in-law," Princess Diana said to the group, coming in.

Stewie gasped. "Oh, my God. You're Diana, Princess of Wales!"

Diana giggled. "I'm glad you knew much about me, Stewart. Anyway, how is the family I left behind?"

"Well, your highness," Barbara began, "your eldest son, William, had gotten married and started a family recently."

"Yes," Brian agreed. "And since you died, Charles had thought about a second marriage, and chose Duchess Camilla of Cornwall. I know your love in his heart made him love again."

Diana chuckled. "Of course, you were all aware about the separation before my untimely death."

"Really, you and Charles were separated?" Stewie gasped. "How did that happen?"

"I guess we should save that story for another time, Stewie," Brian replied.

* * *

Sometime later, the group floated again, continuing their way to the Primum Mobile. They were experiencing the eighth and last sphere before their destination.

"This is _it_ , Brian?" asked Stewie. "I would have hoped that Uranus, Neptune and Pluto would be the next spheres on our journey."

"Technically," Brian began, "when Dante wrote the third book in the Divine Comedy, those last three planets weren't discovered yet. Also, Pluto is considered a dwarf planet now. But just be thankful that this sphere, the Fixed Stars, will be the last sphere we enter before the Primum Mobile. Anyway, since Barbara and I have become Christians now, the next time we die, we're going to end up here."

"You've become Christians?" Briana asked.

"And the Fixed Stars represent Christianity?" Ollie added.

"Mmm-hmm," Jenny and Marcus nodded.

"And, to my knowledge," Barbara began, "the constellation Gemini is actually a pair of celestial beings. They are the guardians in this sphere, and help serve the balance of Christianity. Any soul who has died a Christian on Earth will gain guidance from _them_ before they can enter."

 **Cutaway:** We see the Gemini twins, depicted as a pair of blond-haired women wearing two different dresses, addressing a Christian preacher.

"So, you see," the twin in the white dress began, "we at the Fixed Stars act as guardians here."

"And if you need anything, sir," the twin in the black dress added, "just let us both know."

"Thank you, ladies," the preacher replied before entering the gate.

"Okay, who's next to enter?" the white-dressed twin asked.

Back to the floating group.

"And so, we're going to conclude our journey to find Vinny," Brian began as they were inches away from the Primum Mobile, "by entering the Primum Mobile."

"Yes," Barbara added. "And I do hope Vinny accepts my apology for hating him."

"I'm sure he will, Barbara," Brian assured. "I'm sure he will."


	7. What Could Have Happened

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.7 - What Could Have Happened

* * *

Author's Note: The majority of this chapter is a thought of Barbara before entering the Primum Mobile. It tells what could have happened in the next-to-last chapter of VBG's fanfic, "Memories".

* * *

 _"Clear!" the doctor ordered before he shocked the heart pads on Barbara's body in an attempt to revive her. We are at the Quahog Veterinary Clinic. However, nothing changed on the heart monitor. They kept on doing CPR until something shows. Vinny, standing in the doorway, could only watch in worry. He hadn't felt that sad since his previous owner, Leo, passed away. Any minute, Barbara would be gone in a heartbeat.  
_

 _"Sir," the doctor addressed Vinny, "can you go in the waiting room? We'll let you know how your wife is doing."_

 _"She..." Vinny started to say before he stopped short. He quickly remembered that he told the doctor that he was her husband, even though he technically wasn't. All he could do was sigh when he looked at Barbara's body before shaking his head and turning his head to the doctor. "_ _I have to stay with her._ _I need to make sure she's going to be alright." He looked behind himself then, thinking about the first litter. "_ _What am I going to say to the kids?"_

 _As the doctor kept pressing down on Barbara's chest, a nurse placed a mask over Barbara's snout, while another sedated her to help kick-start her heart. However, nothing seemed to work so far._

 _"Come on, Barbs," Vinny whispered. "Fight it. A lousy heart attack can't kill you, can it? You're stronger than that."_

 _The doctor readied the pads again. "Clear!" he ordered._

 _Barbara's body jumped again. Still nothing changed on the monitor._

* * *

 _Inside her mind, Barbara stood frozen. All she could hear was a familiar voice.  
_

 _"Barbara?" it called to her. "Barbara, are you there?"_

 _"Brian?" she replied. "Why, wha... What's going on? Am I about to die?"_

 _"I'm afraid so, Barbara," Brian said, descending to her. "You're about to join me in death. But before you do, there's something you need to know about Vinny."_

 _"Vinny?" she repeated, rather angry. "'Vinny' who?"_

 _"Please, Barbara," Brian pleaded. "I know you've been very tough on him since he was brought into the house, but I just want you to know that Vinny and I were very good friends when we were puppies."_

 _"What?" Barbara's expression changed from anger to confusion._

 _"It's true Barbara," Brian continued. "We met at a puppy farm in Texas. He was a year younger than I was. We would often play in the fields, roll in the hay bails, and were fed pretty well. That was, until one day when he was adopted."_

 _"So," Barbara began, "Vinny...is your friend?"_

 _"Yes," answered Brian, "and your being angry at him just isn't right. So, why don't you at least give him a chance?"_

 _"But, I promised on your grave that..."_

 _"Barbara," Brian halted. "Promise or no promise, my love in your heart should make you love again. Love him like you did me. Please."_

 _Barbara thought about what he said. Long silence. After which, she sighed._

 _"Okay, Brian," she said. "I will marry again. For your sake."_

 _"Good." With that, Brian began to fade away. "Remember, honey. Remember this new promise."_

 _Brian faded away completely, and Barbara smiled._

* * *

 _Barbara awoke on the operating table, regaining consciousness. "V...Vinny?"  
_

 _This summons brought attention to the doctor and the nurses, and the heart monitor beeped normally. Vinny sighed in relief._

 _"Looks like our mission to save Barbara was a success," the doctor said. "Just let her get some rest and she'll be on her feet again in a few days."_

 _With that, the doctor and the nurses put away their equipment and allowed the rest of the Griffins into the operating room._

 _"Barbara's going to feel a lot better," the doctor said to the Griffins. "Just give her a few days of rest and she'll be on her feet again in no time."_

 _"Oh, thank God," Lois said, relieved. "I'm glad to hear that she's going to be all right."_

 _As the doctor was about to lead the Griffins out of the operating room, Barbara stopped Vinny short with "Wait!", though she sounded a little weak. Vinny rushed to her._

 _"Barbara?" Vinny began. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, Vinny," she shook her head. "It's just, that... Well, I'm really sorry for getting mad at you, and all those terrible things I said to you since they brought you home. Something inside me said that you and Brian were good friends when the two of you were puppies."_

 _Vinny was surprised to hear her say that. How could she have known about their history?_

 _"Vinny?" Barbara continued._

 _"Yes, Barbs?" Vinny responded._

 _"I..." she began to think for a second. "I think I'm going to make this work. Promise or no promise, I think I will remarry."_

 _"That's good to hear," Vinny said, happy that she would accept. "So, if you recover all the way, Barbara Griffin, will you marry me?"_

 _Barbara couldn't help but respond with a smile. "Yes. I just hope the kids will accept you as a stepfather this time."_

 _Vinny shed tears of joy before hugging her._

 _"You can go to the Griffins now, Vinny," she said "I need some rest."_

 _With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face._

* * *

Barbara had thought about what could have happened if she had survived her heart attack while landing on the surface of the ninth and final sphere. The group had finally made it to their destination: the Primum Mobile.

"Well, everyone," Brian said, "this is it."

"We finally made it to the Primum Mobile," Stewie said.

"Gee," Marcus wondered, "I wonder what the angels here look like."

"Well, it _is_ what the ninth sphere represents," Barbara answered him.

"Come on, everyone," Brian said. "Let's go find Vinny."

With that, the group started running on their way. The rest of the way, they'd have to go on foot.

* * *

Author's note: Brian4Life thought that most who have read "Memories" have been upset when VBG temporarily killed off Barbara in response to Seth MacFarlane temporarily killing off Brian in FG1206 - "Life of Brian". Since VBG said she wasn't going to write her own adaptation of FG1208 - "Christmas Guy", I figured a sort of, well, what-if scenario that pretty much acts like it's an alternate ending to "Memories" (those black-and-white what-if scenarios Terry McGinnis had in the _Justice League Unlimited_ episode "Epilogue" made me think about it). I just hope B4L would understand. Stay tuned, because in the next chapter, we will see what's in store for the group.


	8. The Primum Mobile

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.8 - The Primum Mobile

* * *

 _Flashing back to the previous year, Vinny, who did some thinking a while, then decided to return to the group. Marcus, who was still the monstrous guardian of Anger and had regained consciousness, had mysteriously disappeared. When Vinny saw this, he was somehow surprised._

 _"What the hell?" he gasped. "Why did Marcus disappear?"_

 _He soon remembered that he was far away from the Griffins, who had left to find Satan in Treachery. It was when he realized something._

 _"Satan must have transported him to the Griffins. I have to get back to them right away! I'm comin', Barbs!"_

* * *

 _Eventually, he was near the gateway to Treachery. Along the way, he had bypassed Heresy, Violence and Fraud. He was shocked and horrified upon the sight of the flaming tombs in Heresy, fought the Minotaur in Violence, and got a ride from Geryon in Fraud (where he almost fell to the jagged rocks below the mountain). When he was about to enter the gateway to Treachery, he heard Barbara's anguished scream.  
_

 _"Oh, my God!" he gasped while running. "Something terrible must have happened!"_

 _Finally, he was through the gate, and when he entered, he saw that Matthias had defended Jenny from Marcus, though Marcus' fang had ripped through Matthias' torso. When Matthias fell, nearly lifeless, Jenny rushed to him._

 _"Matt!" Jenny shouted. "Oh, my God, no!"_

 _Matthias coughed up some blood._

 _"I had to protect you, big sister," Matthias replied. "I didn't want you to suffer. I...I'm afraid my time has finally come."_

 _"Matthias!" Jenny cried. "No, don't leave us."_

 _"Goodbye, Jenny," Matthias replied, voice cracking. "Take great care." With that, Matthias closed his eyes, drew out his final breath, and died._

 _Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, Barbara, Briana and Ollie all shed tears of grief, as did Jenny. They had just lost another member of the family. Vinny clenched his fists and held back his tears._

 _"Well, then," Satan began, "I guess you have lost the battle, Jenny. And because of that, you and your family will stay in Hell...permanently."_

 _Satan was just about to point at the unfortunate family. Vinny couldn't take anymore of this. He had to do something to protect his family, and was running out of time.  
_

 _"Wait!" Vinny shouted, getting Satan's attention._

 _"What do you want, canine?" Satan asked._

 _Upon Satan's words, Stewie and New Brian, who just had a duel where Stewie was the victor, had appeared in a flash. Vinny, still teary-eyed from witnessing Matthias' brave sacrifice, had made a regretful decision to save his family._

 _"Satan," Vinny began, "I offer my life in exchange for the Griffins' safe return home."_

 _These words have snapped Barbara, Briana, Ollie and Jenny out of their crying, and made Stewie gasp in shock and sadness._

 _"What?!" Barbara shouted. "Vinny, no! You don't know what you're doing!"_

 _"Yes, I do," Vinny replied. "I didn't want you or your puppies to think me as a reject anymore. Neither of you wanted me in the family, so I guess the only way for me to pay for it is to die for you guys."_

 _Barbara shed tears of grief. She was just about to lose the chance to apologize to Vinny for hating him._

 _"Go ahead, Vinny."_

 _Brian's words got her attention._

 _"You took care of the Griffins for me," he continued. "Barbara and the puppies may not have respected you, but I did when I was dead."_

 _"You respected me?" Vinny repeated._

 _"Yes," Brian answered, "even though you tried your very best to take care of my family. You had it in your heart to be friendly towards Barbara, even though she didn't think so. But I still honor you."_

 _Vinny shed tears of joy after hearing what Brian said to him._

 _"Oh, Brian."_

 _With that, the two dogs hugged each other._

 _"Vinny," Barbara said, as she and Briana, Ollie and Jenny walked to him and Brian, "if you die for our safety, then Brian, the puppies and I will be forever greatful to you."_

 _With that, Vinny also gave Barbara, Briana, Ollie and Jenny each a hug. And he didn't stop there, because he also gave the still monstrous Marcus a hug, which then rendered him unconscious._

 _"Very well, Vinny," Satan said. "If that is your wish, then I accept your offer. You have one minute to say your goodbyes to the Griffins...before you die."_

 _Vinny then sighed before he turned to the Griffins._

 _"Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny," he said to each of them, "and especially you, Brian. I got to know each and every one of you all. You have given me a home when I had no home to go to, after my owner, Leo, died. I don't know how to tell you all this, but you have given me a wonderful home. I love you all."_

 _"Oh, Vinny," Lois replied, shedding tears of grief and joy, "we love you, too."_

 _"We're gonna miss you, buddy," Peter added._

 _"Goodbye, Vinny," Stewie said, also crying. "I'll never forget you."_

 _As the Griffins waved a sad goodbye to him, Vinny also waved back._

 _"Goodbye, Griffins," he said. "Take my body back with you when you return home. I'll never forget you."_

 _When the minute was up, Satan snapped his finger, and Vinny then went lifeless before he hit the ground. He was now dead, just like Jair and Matthias._

* * *

"And that was how I made the sacrifice to save your family," Vinny finished to Jair and Matthias. We are now at the Primum Mobile. The three dogs had appeared to have angel wings and halos above their heads, like the all the souls in the Primum Mobile. Vinny had just told his two foster sons a story of the brave sacrifice he made to save the Griffins.

"That was such a sad story, Vinny," Jair responded. "And after _we_ died to protect the Griffins."

"So," Matthias added, "did God ascend you up _here_?"

"Yes," Vinny answered. "I appeared on the Moon shortly after I died, and while Jesus was away to bring the Griffins back home, God had the usual duty of assigning a new home for me to live in. That's why I ended up here, on the Primum Mobile with you two, and my previous owner, Leo."

"Well, said, Vinny," Leo applauded. He was depicted as an old man, and spoke with an Italian accent. "I am so happy that you were able to share your story with Jair and Matt."

"Thanks, Leo," Vinny replied.

"Vinny," Jesus said, getting his attention, after walking in to see the group, "someone's here to see you."

That someone was Brian, Barbara, the first litter, and Stewie.

"Brian! Barbs! Stews! Pups!" Vinny ran to them happily. "I'm so happy that you could come. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Well," Barbara began, "I'm just here to apologize to you for all the hate and wronging that I gave to you. I should never have hated you had I known that you and Brian were good friends when you were puppies. It was very wrong of me, and I'm very sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Vinny," Briana said. "I didn't know that you and Daddy were good friends until today."

"Yeah," Marcus added. "And I never should have made that deal with Death to bring Mom and Dad back. I've learned _my_ lesson, and I'm also sorry, Vinny. And you want to know what else I'm sorry of? Hating you even worse than Mom did."

"Yeah, me, too," Jenny added.

"But at least we respect you for what you did to save us, Vinny," Ollie added.

"Glad to hear, kids," Vinny replied. "But I'll forgive you all for what you did to me when I was alive. Anyway, Marcus, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

With that, the second litter came to the first. This was the first time that Marcus had to see his two younger brothers in his regular form.

"Hello, Marcus," Matthias greeted. "I'm Matthias. You can call me 'Matt' for short. And this is my older brother Jair. We're your parents' second litter."

"Hi, Jair. Hi, Matt." Marcus was shy to meet them. "I...I'm really sorry for killing you, Matt."

"It's okay, Marcus," Matthias replied. "It was only a sacrifice. I didn't want Jenny to die."

"Sacrifice?" Marcus repeated. "Like the one Vinny made for our family?"

"Yeah," Matthias answered. "But don't worry too much, Marcus. I can still forgive you. I just wish we could come back with you guys, but we're assigned to stay on the Primum Mobile since, you know, we're dead."

"I know," Marcus replied.

"And Vinny?" Barbara began.

"Yes, Barbs?" Vinny responded.

"Brian was right about one thing," she continued. "His love in my heart could have made me love again. I saw the error of my ways when we were in Hell. I just hope you still love me in your heart."

"I do, Barbara," Vinny replied with a hug, "and I always will. But Brian needs you more than I do. He loves you, too. And I respect that."

"I'm glad you do, Vinny," Brian addressed, offering a handshake. "Are we still friends, even though we are far apart?"

"Yeah," Vinny responded, shaking Brian's hand, "no matter what. You take good care of Barbara, Brian. She's a real sweetheart. And here's a Christmas present for you." With that, Vinny gave Brian a huge hug.

"Thank you, Vinny," Brian replied.

Both Stewie and Leo saw that the two dogs hugged each other with content.

Little did any of them know that God was also watching. He had figured out a plan for the Griffin family to have a good Christmas.

* * *

"You can give the Griffins my regards when you get back to Quahog," Vinny said to the group, aided by Jesus. "And to Barbara, I appreciate the apology. Just follow in the ways of Christianity, and someday, when it's your time to die a second time, you'll know where to go."

"Thank you, Vinny," Barbara replied. "You're a really good friend, and a true hero."

Vinny chuckled before giving a farewell wave. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, Vinny," Brian replied. "We're gonna miss you."

"Wait!" New Brian shouted, rushing to the leaving group, who were surprised to see him.

"New Brian?" Stewie gasped. "In Heaven?! How?!"

"Hold on, Stewie," New Brian replied, panting. "Just let me catch my breath...Okay. My soul was given another chance to live after I shared my forgiveness with you Stewie. So, I was assigned to live on Venus because I had loved the family."

"But you still intended to replace me," Brian said.

"I know, Brian," New Brian replied. "But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, can we?"

Brian was a bit uneasy at this at first, but answered back with, "No, I guess it doesn't."

"Anyway, I'm just glad you learned your lesson, New Brian," Barbara added.

New Brian replied with a smile. "Thanks, Barbara. Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all. And tell the Griffins I said hi."

Stewie, who responded with a smile, said, "We will, New Brian. I can't stay mad at you knowing that you had loved us when you were alive. And Merry Christmas to _you_."

With that, the group waved farewell to both Vinny and New Brian before descending back to Earth.

"Well," Vinny sighed, "there they go, back to Quahog, where they belong."

"Yeah," New Brian added. "I wish them a safe journey home."

"Vinny? New Brian?" God addressed, getting their attention. "I need to see you in the Empyrean. I have a special present that I want to give the Griffins. You can bring Jair and Matthias as well."

"Yeah," New Brian said. "But why?"

God replied, "It's about the third litter Barbara's having..."


	9. The Birth of Reincarnations

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.9 - The Birth of Reincarnations

* * *

Christmas Day had finally come, and it was the first litter's second birthday. They were given a _real_ birthday that time. The entire Griffin family gathered together, as did Briana and Ollie's current families, the Swansons (who adopted Briana) and the Browns (who adopted Ollie), who were visiting the Griffin household at the time. _  
_

"Well," Peter said, opening his present from Joe, which was what the Griffins thought was their last present for the year, "I guess that takes care of the presents."

"Not _all_ the presents," Barbara disagreed, holding her stomach in pain. "They're coming."

"Who's coming, Barbara?" Lois asked.

"The third litter," Barbara replied. "I need a box real quick!"

"Oh, my God!" Brian gasped. "Hurry! They'll be born any second now!"

"Hang on, Mom," Jenny said. "You're gonna be all right."

Just as soon as Jenny finished, New Brian, Vinny, and the second litter descended, in spirit form.

"Looks like it's time, fellas," Vinny lead. "Time to not only witness a birth, but also be part of the celebration."

Brian got a box and a blanket for Barbara. Barbara rested on the blanket.

"Don't be scared, Barbara," Brian assured. "It's going to be all right."

Barbara held on to Brian's paw tightly as she pushed. Then came a whimper. The first puppy was born. It had thick golden fur, like Barbara's.

Lois smiled as she held it. "It's a boy, Barbara."

"That's where I come in," Jair said to his father, getting his attention.

"Jair?" Brian gasped. "What are _you_ doing here with New Brian, Vinny and Matt?"

"Oh, God has a present for you, Daddy," Jair answered. "He had known Mom was going to give birth to a third litter, so he decided to have the four of us reincarnated into them. Just think of it as having us back in the world of the living."

Brian smiled in response to this. "I think I'm going to call your reincarnation, Jacob Matthias Griffin."

"Jake," Barbara panted in delight. "Welcome to the family." Just then, she groaned again. A second puppy was coming. Again, she held tightly to Brian's paw and pushed. Soon came another whimper. The second puppy was born. And this one had white fur, like Brian's.

"It's a girl, Barbara," Lois said.

Matthias sighed. "That's _my_ reincarnation."

Brian smiled as he looked at his newest daughter. "Mary Elizabeth Griffin."

"Lizzie," Barbara added. "We'll call her Lizzie."

Suddenly, she started groaning in pain again for another few minutes. The third puppy was going to come. Brian again held onto Barbara's paw as she pushed once again. Soon, there was another whimper. The third puppy was born; this puppy had golden fur with white from its nose all the way to its belly.

"Another boy," Lois said.

Vinny was happy to hear the news. "My reincarnation," he said. "And I suppose you'll be naming him after me, huh, Brian?"

Brian replied with a smile. "Yes. We'll name _this_ one, Vincent Leonard Griffin. But, just to be safe, we'll call him 'Lenny' for short."

"Lenny Griffin," Vinny repeated. "Yeah, I like it."

Barbara replied, "Me, too." Then, she once again groaned in pain, as she felt the fourth in the litter come.

Brian held her paw. "Come on, honey. Breathe!"

Barbara did so, and with a scream, she gave one big push. Suddenly came a whimper. The fourth puppy had been born. And this one had white fur with golden paws, and a gold mark on its neck.

"That's it, Barbara," Lois said. "This is the last of the litter. And, it's a girl."

New Brian smiled as he looked at what was to be _his_ reincarnation. "Maybe you can give her my initials, Brian?"

"Of course," Brian replied. "We'll name her, Natalie Beatrice Griffin. 'Nat' for short."

Barbara smiled with content, looking at her third litter. Brian wagged his tail in delight.

"They look so beautiful," Barbara said. "Four wonderful, beautiful, healthy puppies. Just like our first litter."

Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus looked at their younger siblings with delight.

"I think we'll be all right here," Jair said. "And when their time comes, we'll ascend into Heaven once again."

"Yeah," Vinny said. "And I'm sure you can take good care of them, like the Griffins took care of me when I was alive."

"Mmm-hmm," Barbara agreed as the third litter curled up for a nap.

It was good that Brian and Barbara had another litter of puppies, one that survived, all thanks not only to Jair, Matthias, Vinny and New Brian, but also to God.


	10. Starting New Lives

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story I - Road to Vinny

Chapter 1.10 - Starting New Lives

* * *

A month had passed, and both Jenny and Marcus finally decided it was time for them to leave their parents.

"Mom, Dad," Jenny began, "I know this leaving you guys means that we'll be able to start new lives with the family we're adopted in. But even though we're far apart, we will still keep in touch with you."

"Yeah," Marcus agreed. "But don't think of this as 'goodbye'. Just think of it as 'until we meet again'."

"I know it isn't much," Barbara replied, "but leaving us means that you two won't stay around to see how much your younger siblings have grown."

Brian added "But your mother and I know that we love you two, and we always will."

With that, both Brian and Barbara gave Jenny and Marcus a hug. The rest of the Griffins cried tears of joy.

"Oh, my God," Chris whispered. "It's...?"

"Yes, Chris," Lois replied. "I think...I think it's time to see our Jenny and Marcus off."

With that, the Griffins huddled over the four dogs in a group hug, in the same fashion when Brian died, but still crying tears of joy.

* * *

That afternoon, a box was placed in front of the Griffin house, and both Jenny and Marcus were put up for adoption. Their parents were behind the box.

"Now remember, kids," Brain began. "Behave yourselves with whatever families you're going to be in. Be sure to keep in touch with one another. And always remember: Once a Griffin dog, _always_ a Griffin dog."

"Thanks, Daddy," Jenny replied. "Marcus and I will keep that in mind."

Just then, Carter's limousine pulled in. When he came out of the car, he greeted his daughter, son in-law and grandchildren.

"Hello, Griffins," Carter waved.

"Hey, Daddy," Lois replied.

"So, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"Oh," Peter began, "Jenny and Marcus decided to be put up for adoption, and we're giving them away to some loving families who'll take good care of 'em."

"Well," Carter chuckled, "why don't you give them to _me,_ Peter? I know that Seabreeze will act as a good mother-like figure to them."

Brian felt a bit uneasy about this. But Jenny and Marcus were excited that they didn't have to be separated after all.

"Can we, please, Daddy?" they asked him.

Brian thought for a moment. "Well..."

The two wagged their tails.

"Oh, I don't see why not."

"Yea!" they cheered. "We get to stay with Carter!"

Barbara laid a paw on Brian's shoulder. He made the right choice. The two proud parents picked up their third litter, so they can wave bye-bye to their older siblings.

"Time to say bye-bye, kids," Barbara said, picking up Jake's paw to make it look like he's waving. "Jenny and Marcus are going to stay with Carter."

"But don't worry," Brian assured, picking up Lenny and Nat. "They'll be back for a visit."

Unbeknownst to the Griffins and the third litter, Jair, Matthias, Vinny and New Brian appeared on the roof, waving goodbye to Jenny and Marcus, who were starting their new lives under Carter's care. Jenny and Marcus waved back to them. They could never forget the adventure they had with their parents and Stewie, but they'll always remember the Griffins.

As Carter's limousine drove off with Jenny and Marcus, the spirited dogs had a meeting.

"Well, what can I say, fellas?" Vinny said. "It's good that we can be part of a family."

"Yeah," New Brian agreed. "It's sad to see Jenny and Marcus leave, but I'm sure glad that we've been reincarnated."

"Mmm-hmm," Jair and Matthias nodded.

* * *

End of Story I

* * *

Author's note: Well, that does it for the sequel to "My Sacrifice". However, the sequel to "A Gift of Love" is coming up. I'll get to working on Story II sometime in December. Until then, Happy Thanksgiving. Be sure to review what you thought about Story I.


	11. A Call from Dylan

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.1 - A Call from Dylan

* * *

Around the same time, in another universe, one where Vinny was never dead and had saved Brian's life, thus also preventing the deaths of Barbara and the second litter, Brian and Barbara were getting ready for another Christmas together, and their second Christmas with their second litter.

In the events following the previous Christmas, the first litter had to move out and start new lives of their own. Briana decided to live with the Swanson family, and became Joe's watchdog. Ollie decided to live with the Tubbs-Brown family, and retained his family dog traits under Cleveland's ownership. As for Jenny and Marcus, they decided to live with Carter Pewterschmidt and _his_ dog, Seabreeze. They were well aware that they weren't going to be with their parents forever, but they still kept in touch. Even before they left, they never could tell Vinny, their puppysitter, that it was _he_ who saved their father's life the previous year.

Anyway, getting back to Brian, Barbara, and their second litter, the mother was once again expecting, and pretty soon, their _third_ litter was about to come. While he was thinking about what to name the puppies during their birth, his cell phone was ringing. Upon picking it up, he answered. "Hello?"

On the other line was Brian's fourteen-year-old human son, Dylan Flannigan, who, thanks to his father's help, became a well-known TV star. "Hey, Dad. It's me, Dylan. I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be coming to visit you on Christmas."

Brian was surprised about this. "Oh," he said, uneasily. "That's, uh, great."

"I'll have Mom drop me off at your house," Dylan replied. "It's been quite a while since you've helped me become a well known TV star for _Parent Boppers_ a few months ago. The show's become a huge success on Disney Channel."

"You don't say," Brian said. "Well, I hope to see you soon, Dylan."

"See you later, Dad." With that Dylan hung up, not knowing that his father wore a shocked expression.

"Brian, honey?" Barbara began, getting his attention. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, it's my human son, Dylan Flannigan," Brian replied. "You know, Tracey's kid? He's coming over to visit on Christmas."

"Really?" Barbara responded, astonished. "Dylan's coming over?"

"You never even told Matt and I about him, Daddy," Jair added.

"I know, Jair," Brian replied. "I...I just wanted to surprise you boys about your older half-brother."

"Half-brother, huh?" Matthias replied. "I bet that when I meet him, I'll be able to share some secrets to him, like how you decided to name us after biblical characters."

 **Cutaway:** We're in the land of Gilead in Biblical times. Israeli judge Jair, whom Jair Griffin was named after, had informed his thirty sons about how he owned thirty cities.

"And that, my sons," Jair lectured, "is how the thirty cities are known as Havoth-Jair. They had adopted my name."

"One question, Dad," one of his sons began. "You wouldn't mind of someone in the future would be named after you, would it?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, my son," Jair replied. "In fact, if they'd share my name, they'd be blessed with my knowledge."

Back to the couch.

"Uh, I don't know, Matt," Brian disagreed. "He'd be a bit too confused."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Brian answered it, and it was Vinny.

"Hey, B," Vinny addressed. "I just came by to see if you needed any help with the Christmas decorations. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Oh," Brian began, "I just got a call from my human son, Dylan."

"Human son?" Vinny repeated, surprised. "You never even told me about you having a human son. Speaking of sons, how's your second litter doing?"

"Matt and I are doing just fine, Mr. Vinny," Jair replied, walking to him.

"Anyway," Matthias added, "Jair and I can't wait to see that half-brother of ours."

"How's he going to react if he found out if his two younger half-brothers were a couple dogs?" Vinny asked, shrugging.

"Gee, Mr. V," Matthias wondered. "I never thought about that."


	12. Back to Time-Traveling

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.2 - Back to Time-Traveling

* * *

Later that day, in his bedroom, Stewie was finishing up another machine. Barbara came in to see what he was doing.

"Stewie?" She was astonished at what she saw. It was a large blue box with a see-through window. "You...you rebuilt your time machine?"

"Yes, Barbara," Stewie replied. "Since almost losing Brian last year, I regretted my decision to destroy it in the first place. After Vinny saved him, I then decided to go to the farmers market to track down a titanium capacitor for this machine's mainframe. Unfortunately, the supplier didn't have anymore capacitors at the time, because the person that made those for him died after drawing a picture of Mohammed. It wasn't on purpose, though; just absentmindedly while talking on the phone."

"So, how did you get a capacitor?" Barbara asked.

"The supplier hired another person to build the capacitors for him," Stewie answered.

"Anyway, why'd you decide to rebuild the machine?"

"Oh, I just wanted to travel to the first Christmas in Bethlehem so I can witness the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Oh," Barbara simply replied. "Well, don't you need to blend in with the crowd? People in biblical times would go crazy if they saw a modern-day baby."

"I'm way ahead of you, Barbs." With that, he pulled out a set of desert clothing from his backpack.

"And does this time machine come with a return pad like the one you destroyed did?"

"Yes, it's in my backpack. Brian already knows about it, since I informed him last Christmas about it."

"Well, be careful, Stewie," Barbara assured. "And be sure to make it home on time. Brian's human son, Dylan, is coming over for a visit."

"I know." With that, Stewie got inside the machine, which activated then, and disappeared in a flash.

"Hey, Barbs," Vinny addressed, entering Stewie's room. He, too, was awestruck when he then saw the time machine. "What the hell is _that_?"

"Oh, it's just a time machine, Vin," Barbara answered. "Stewie decided to go to the first Christmas in Bethlehem to witness the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Oh, yeah, like Scott Bakula and all that."

"Wait, you watch _Quantum Leap_?" Barbara asked. Two-second pause. "I love that show!"


	13. Dylan's Arrival

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.2 - Dylan's Arrival

* * *

After Barbara and Vinny exited Stewie's bedroom, Brian had informed Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris about Dylan's upcoming visit.

"That's wonderful, Brian," Lois said. "It's pretty nice for you to get reaquainted with your son."

"Yeah," Peter added. "I haven't seen or heard from him since Tracey came over to pick him up."

"Only because you fooled her, thinking she's going to be on _The Price is Right_ ," Brian regarded.

"I think it's nice to see Dylan again," Meg said.

"Shut up, Meg," Peter replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vinny opened the door, only to see that Dylan has arrived.

"You must be Dylan, Brian's human son," he greeted. "Nice to meet ya'."

"Uh," Dylan began, "nice to meet you, too, uh, whoever you are."

"Oh, forgive me," Vinny replied. "Where are my manners? Vinny's the name. Sittin' puppies is my game."

"Puppies?" Dylan repeated.

"Oh, hey, Dylan," Brian greeted, coming into the living room. "I see you've met our Puppysitter, Vinny."

"Dad, what's going on here?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, hey, Dylan," Barbara greeted, coming into the room as well. "I'm glad that I'm able to meet that human stepson of mine."

"Wait," Dylan halted. "Did you just say that I'm your stepson?"

"Yes," Barbara answered. "I've met your father one night when I was hurt. He couldn't let me suffer, so he nursed me back to health. Afterwards, he let me into his home, saved me from a madman, and we were mated."

"Well, uh," Dylan began, "it's nice to meet you, too." Dylan turned to his father shrugging. "Dad, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise you," Brian answered. "And by the way, that's not the only dog I haven't told you about. Since Vinny is here sitting, Barbara and I have conceived a couple litters, and the second litter is not yet ready to move out or have homes of their own."

"Wow, two litters of puppies?" Dylan said, awed. "That's amazing, in a weird sort of way. I can't wait to see the second litter."

"I have a third one on the way, Dylan," Barbara replied. "I'm sure you'll be happy now that you're also a half-brother, thrice."

"And about the first litter," Dylan began. "Where are they now?"

"Briana, the eldest, is currently with the Swanson family, next door," Brian replied. "Ollie, the second, is across the street with the Tubbs-Brown family. Jenny and Marcus, the youngest two of the litter, are with Lois' father and _his_ dog, Seabreeze."

"Hey, Dad," Jair called, coming down the stairs with Matthias. "Matt and I are going to play outside and..." They then noticed Dylan. "Oh, so this must be our half-brother, Dylan." They turned to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jair, and this is my younger brother Matthias."

"Call me 'Matt' for short," Matthias added.

"We're your half-brothers."

"Nice to meet you two," Dylan greeted. "It's kinda nice that I have a couple young boy dogs who are brothers."

"Anyway, I hope you will come with Barbara and I while we visit the first litter," Brian requested.

"I'd love to, Dad," Dylan said, happily. "After all, this is the first time I've met your mate and kids, and your puppysitter."

"Yeah," Vinny said, wagging his tail. "I'll keep the Griffins company while you are away."

"Great," Brian replied, wagging _his_ tail as well. "Now, Jair, Matt, you be good boys for Mr. Vinny, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Matthias responded.

"See you later," Jair waved.

And with that, Brian, Barbara and Dylan went outside so the latter can meet his younger half-sibling first litter.

"Ah, look at them go," Vinny said. "That's what I call a family outing. I sure wish I could spend some more time with that nephew of mine."

 **Cutaway:** We see a young puppy, who looks a bit like Vinny but with darker-toned fur, play with a chew toy while on a rug.

"Oh, hey," the puppy noticed, breaking the fourth wall. He had a voice that sounded like how Veronica Taylor played Ash Ketchum, but with a Brooklyn accent. "I bet Uncle Vinny mentioned me, and the scene shifted to where _I_ am right now. Well, I'm currently living with my father, Vito. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all."


	14. Visiting the First Litter

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.4 - Visiting the First Litter

* * *

The first stop in the visit list was at the Swanson house, where Briana lived after her adoption. Brian knocked on the door, and Joe answered.

"Oh, hey, Brian. Hey, Barbara." Joe noticed Dylan. "Who are you?"

"Joe," Brian began, "this is my human son, Dylan. He's here visiting on Christmas."

"Wow," Joe said, astonished. "I knew you had a first and second litter, Brian, but I never thought you'd be a father to a human." He turned his attention to Dylan. "How's your mother doing, Dylan?"

"Oh, she's fine, Mr. Swanson," Dylan replied.

"Anyway, what brings you along, Brian?" asked Joe.

Brian replied, "Oh, we're here to see how Briana's doing."

"Did someone call for me, Joe?" Briana said, coming into the living room before noticing her parents. "Oh, hey, Mom and Dad. Who's that?"

"Briana, this is your older human half-brother, Dylan," Brian replied. "He's a well-known TV star. You should watch _Parent Boppers_ more often."

"That Disney Channel show?"

"Yeah," Dylan answered. "I play the character DJ, who leads a detective agency with his friends."

"Wow, you play a detective?" Briana began. "That's amazing, I'll be sure to watch that show everyday."

"You should," Dylan replied to his younger half-sister. "And whenever you see the character DJ, you'll be thinking about me."

* * *

Back in the Griffin house, Stewie had just returned from his trip to Bethlehem, and his time machine deactivated.

"Huh," Stewie began unimpressed, exiting the machine. "Not exactly what I imagined Jesus' birth to be like but acceptable."

"Hey, Stews," Vinny greeted, entering his room.

"Oh, hey, Vinny," Stewie greeted back. "I take it you've met Dylan?"

"I did," Vinny replied. "I was a bit surprised when Brian said he had a human son. Anyway, he and Barbs took Dylan to see the first litter."

"Rats," Stewie groaned. "I was hoping to see Dylan again when I returned from Bethlehem."

"By the way, Stewie," Vinny began, "you should get back to wearing those overalls you're usually seen in. Your folks and siblings are gonna look more than surprised when they see you in swaddling clothing."

"I agree, Vinny," Stewie said. "After all, it's not every day you have your parents see you wearing this form of clothing unless they see you in a Christmas pageant."

Pause.

"What, no clip?" He wondered. "I thought we had a clip. Oh, okay. We can just continue talking."

"I don't know if there's gonna be any time, Stewie," Vinny disagreed. "The next scene's about to start in the Tubbs-Brown household."

* * *

Vinny prophesied right, as we are now at the Tubbs-Brown house. Brian and Barbara had already introduced Dylan to Cleveland, Donna, Cleveland Jr., Roberta, Rallo and Ollie, and are now at the dinner table having lunch.

"Dylan," Donna began, "it's nice for you to visit your own father on Christmas, like any offspring should."

"What I don't understand," Roberta said, "is why an eight-year-old dog would father a fourteen-year-old human child. Isn't that, like, a technical impossibility, like Vinny's breed?"

Ollie halted her. "Roberta, please. If it's okay with Dad that he has a human son, then it's okay. Anyway, Dylan, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ollie," Dylan replied. "Besides, Roberta, it's in dog years. Times that by seven, and you get fifty-six."

"Which _is_ still a pretty young age," Brian added.

"Anyway, you've been keeping up pretty good exercising, Roberta," Dylan noticed.

"Thanks, Dylan," Roberta agreed. "I always keep a good posture."

* * *

At the Quahog Mall, Vinny took Stewie and the second litter over to the toy store, so they can get something for Dylan.

"Okay, kids," Vinny addressed the three. "Pick anything you want to give Dylan."

"I don't know, Mr. Vinny," Jair said. "Are you sure we can give Dylan something that's toy-wise? He's only fourteen."

"Yeah," Matthias agreed. "Maybe a pencil would be good for someone his age."

"Besides, Vinny," Stewie shrugged, "I'm sensing a bit of familiarity right now. It's almost like I've visited this store before to buy something a little early."

"Awww, you worry too much, Stewie," Vinny replied. "I'll be taking a good look around to find _you_ a little something as well."

With that, the four decided to split, even though the second litter decided to stay together. While he was searching for something, Stewie looked back with a smile.

" _Vinny, my friend,_ " he thought, " _I couldn't thank you enough for saving Brian's life. After all, I_ _did_ _meet you here last Christmas when you posed as a modeling agent to distract me from my time machine return pad._ "

 **Cutaway:** The year before, Stewie was waiting, wearing his brown coat and stocking cap, with his backpack near him. He tapped his foot until the pad returned to the backpack as he began to realize.

"Hmmm," he wondered. "Starting to think that guy wasn't a real modeling agent. And I'm starting to think that _other_ guy wasn't a real penis-butt inspector."

The Stewie from last year, who wore a blue jacket over his yellow shirt and red overalls, looked at his past self, smiling, knowing that the mission was a success, and keeping out of _our_ Stewie's sight.

"Good dog, Vinny," he whispered. "Good dog."

* * *

At the Pewterschmidt mansion, Brian and Barbara had already introduced Dylan to Carter, Seabreeze, Jenny, Marcus, and Carter's wife (who was also named Barbara), and were sitting on the couch.

"Brian, I've got to hand it to you," Carter said. "I've seen a lot of children in my day, but none who have been raised by dogs as Dylan."

"Well," Dylan chuckled, "my mother also raised me even though Dad wasn't around much."

"By the way, Brian," Barbara Pewterschmidt began, "I pretty much find it odd that _your_ mate is also named Barbara. But, at least you found the right dog."

Barbara chuckled. "Thank you, Mrs. Pewterschmidt."

"Anyway," Dylan began, "it _is_ nice to meet you, Jenny and Marcus. You do pretty much resemble your parents."

Marcus chuckled. "Thanks, Dylan. I'm pretty glad you decided to notice."

"And it's nice to know that we'll be having more younger siblings, Mom," Jenny added.

Barbara looked at her belly and rubbed it with her front right paw.

"Yeah," Barbara said. "And both your father and I will raise this third litter like we've raised you."

"Good to know," Marcus replied.


	15. A Near-Brawl at the Mall

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.5 - A Near-Brawl at the Mall

* * *

Back at the Quahog Mall, it was getting close to 4:00, and almost getting dark outside. Stewie, Vinny and the second litter had finished getting something for Dylan as a Christmas gift, while Vinny had gotten something for the first and second litters, even though he wanted to keep the gifts hidden until Christmas. While the group was leaving the toy store, Vinny bumped into Glenn Quagmire, who responded with a scowl.

"Oh," he said. "Hello, Vinny. You still sitting Brian and Barbara's kids?"

"What do _you_ know, dog hater?" Vinny replied, also scowling.

"Just because I don't get along with Brian, Barbara or you doesn't mean I hate _all_ dogs, Vinny," Glenn shrugged.

"Uh-oh," Jair whispered to Stewie and Matthias. "Mr. Vinny and Mr. Quagmire are having an argument with one another."

"Uh, kids?" Vinny said to Stewie and the second litter. "Maybe you better go back inside the store for a bit. There's nothing to see here."

"Uh," Stewie began, "okay, Vinny."

The three backed away from the two bickerers, who glared at each other.

* * *

Brian, Barbara and Dylan had entered the mall suddenly.

"You know, Dad," Dylan began, "it's great to have met Barbara and my younger half-siblings. And I would like to take this opportunity to do something nice for them."

"Well, it's almost Christmas, after all," Brian replied. "Maybe it's best if you bought each of the siblings a chewtoy as a present, both for Christmas and their birthday for the first litter, and just for Christmas for the second."

"Wait a minute," Barbara halted, as both father and son stopped walking.

"Is that...Mr. Quagmire?" Dylan asked. "Why is he bickering with Vinny?"

"Oh, no," Brian feared. "Don't tell me he hates Vinny, too."

Back to the two bickerers.

"You know, Glenn," Vinny began, pointing a finger, "it takes a real dog to take good care of another dog's puppies while they ain't around."

"Oh," Glenn replied, crossing his arms, "and I suppose you're going to tell me that you're a terrible puppysitter, too?"

Second-long pause.

"What did you say?" Vinny asked.

"Brian Griffin is the worst dog I know, Vinny," Glenn replied. "And since he mated Barbara and bore a couple litters, he hasn't had the chance to forgo his atheism and convert to Christianity. And did you know that he nearly had an encounter with death, and a certain someone saved his life? I'm just glad as hell that it was neither of us who drove the car that almost ran him over."

"I didn't even know Brian almost died until you just told me about it, Glenn," Vinny responded.

"And he's _still_ a big, sad, alcoholic bore," Glenn reprimanded, "even after his near demise. And what really bothers me is the fact that he had sex with my father, stole my girlfriend, and even called me out when I was about to go to jail for statutory rape."

"You _should_ be in jail, Mr. 'I-hate-Brian-Griffin-for-being-an-alcoholic-bore'!" Vinny shouted.

"You son of a bitch!" Glenn shouted back as he was about to punch Vinny.

Brian and Dylan pushed the two back as they were about to fight one another.

"Vinny, Mr. Quagmire, please stop" Dylan begged. "Fighting doesn't fix anything."

"It's _his_ fault he hates your pops, Dylan," Vinny said, pointing at Glenn.

"You stay out of this, Vinny!" Glenn shouted back. "Just stay out of my way from now on!"

"Mr. Quagmire, please," Dylan begged again. "You don't have to be a terrible neighbor, nor do you have to hate on my father. It's almost Christmas, and now is not the time to be fighting. Christmas is a time for forgiveness."

Another pause. After which, Glenn stopped and drew some breath. "What the hell am I doing? I was just this close to losing it, but you're right, Dylan."

"Of course I am, Mr. Quagmire," Dylan replied. "Let's lose all those bad tidings, find some holiday cheer and make up."

With that, Glenn offered a handshake. "I'm sorry, Vinny," he said.

"No, Glenn," Vinny shook his head. " _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have called you out for hating on Brian and Barbara."

"It's okay, Vinny," Glenn replied. He then turned to Brian. "And Brian, I'm sorry for calling you an alcoholic bore and saying all those mean things about you."

"You know what, Glenn," Brian began, "don't worry about it. All's forgiven?"

"All's forgiven," Glenn repeated in the form of an answer. "Of course, if worse comes to worse, I may still hold a grudge. But just because it's Christmastime, let's respect and be kind to each other."

"Good."

Just then, Barbara groaned, holding her tummy and kneeling.

"Oh, my God," she strained. "It's time!"

"Barbara!" Dylan gasped.

"Oh, the third litter's coming," Brian said in worry. "Hold on, honey!"


	16. Four, then Three, then Four Again

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.6 - Four, then Three, then Four Again

* * *

Inside the basement of the Mall, Dylan placed his stepmother inside a cardboard box and a warm blanket so she can give birth to the third litter. While back on the first floor, Brian paced back and forth in worry, with Stewie, the second litter, and Vinny by his side.

"Dammit, what's taking so long?" Brian whispered. "It's getting close to Christmas, and I'm about to have a third litter any second."

"Stay cool, B," Vinny said, calming his down.

"Vinny," Brian replied, "my future as a father depends on the family, and the family is depending on the third litter, and the third litter's supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

Dylan rushed back to the third floor.

"Dad?" he said, getting Brian's attention.

"Yes, Dylan?" Brian replied.

"The first puppy's here," Dylan answered. "It's a boy, and his name is Jacob. 'Jake' for short. I hope it's okay with Matt if he has 'Matthias' as a middle name."

Brian was brimming with excitement.

"Congratulations, Brian," Vinny said, laying a paw on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Vin," Brian replied.

Dylan then heard Barbara's groaning, as the second puppy was about to come.

"Why don't you all come to the basement?" Dylan requested. "The second puppy should be here any moment now."

"You heard your half-brother, boys," Brian said to the second litter. "Let's see the rest of your siblings come."

With that, the five followed Dylan down to the basement, where Barbara was still groaning. Brian rushed to his mate, with Vinny following him.

"It's okay, honey," Brian said to Barbara. "Vinny and I are here."

Barbara then held on to Brian's paw tightly, screaming. Just then, a whimper came. Dylan rushed to the three dogs and got a blanket ready.

"It's a girl, Barbara," Dylan said with a smile on his face.

Barbara breathed joyously. "Mary Elizabeth," she said.

"That's great, Barbara," Brian said. "We can call her 'Lizzie'."

Brian then stayed with Barbara in case the next puppy should come.

Vinny looked at the first two puppies in the third litter, smiling at them. Jake had golden fur like his mother, while Lizzie had white fur like her father.

"You two look so beautiful and healthy," he whispered to the two puppies. "But it ain't over yet. Your next sibling is coming."

Vinny then rushed back to Brian, Barbara and Dylan. Again, Barbara held Brian's paw tightly as she screamed. Just then, another whimper came. Dylan smiled.

"Another boy, Barbara."

Vinny looked at this puppy. He had golden fur with white from his nose all the way to his belly.

"Oh, look," Vinny said in awe. "This one is kinda like me. How about you call this one 'Vincent Leonard Griffin'."

"Not a bad name choice, Vinny," Dylan said. "I have the perfect nickname for this one. Let's call him 'Lenny'."

"Lenny Griffin," Brian wondered. "Yeah, I like it."

"Brian, honey," Barbara said, breathing heavily. "Here comes another one."

"Uh-oh," Brian replied, worried, as Barbara again held his paw tightly.

As his stepmother screamed, Dylan delivered the fourth puppy.

"It's a girl, Barbara," he said. She had white fur with golden paws and a gold mark on her neck. However, something wasn't right. Dylan then looked at his stepmother sadly. "I don't think she's going to make it, though. She's not breathing."

This news meant that she was dying. Brian held his youngest near-dead daughter in sadness.

"Oh, Brian," Vinny said, sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess it's just one of those things."

"However, Barbara's doing fine, though," Dylan said.

"Hmmm, I wonder," Vinny said, thinking. "Dylan, could you...?" He whispered something into Dylan's ear.

"I don't know, Vinny," Dylan replied. "She _is_ my father's youngest daughter. But I'll try. Dad, can you hand her to me, please?"

Brian did so. As soon as he did, Dylan stroked his index finger on her back, hoping to give her life. Brian prayed for a miracle, before a glowing gray paw laid on his shoulder. Brian then took notice and looked behind himself. He was surprised to see someone he hadn't seen since Season 7. It was New Brian.

"Hey, Brian," New Brian greeted. "Remember me? I just descended from Heaven to give you and Barbara something."

"Really?" Brian replied. "Well, what is this gift you're giving?"

"It isn't exactly a what, Brian," New Brian said, shaking his head. "It's more of a who. And that who...is _me_. God has allowed me to be reincarnated into her."

"Well," Brian began, rather uneasy, "okay, if you say so."

"Thank you, Brian," New Brian said. "And Merry Christmas."

With that, New Brian floated to Dylan and the fourth puppy. He faded away after laying a paw on her.

Just then, she whimpered, breathing, making everyone except for the first three in the litter gasp, smiling.

"Dad!" Dylan said. "Barbara! Four puppies! You guys still have four puppies!"

"Oh, it's a miracle!" Vinny said, relieved.

"Thank heavens, she's all right," Barbara, ditto.

"And she's lucky to be alive," Dylan added.

"How about we name her 'Natalie Beatrice Griffin'?" Brian requested. "'Nat' for short. That name suits her."

"'Nat' it is, then," Dylan agreed.

"Oh, I agree," Vinny, ditto.

Stewie and the second litter smiled in awe.


	17. Manton Avenue

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.7 - Manton Avenue

* * *

After some time at the Mall and buying his half-siblings each a chew toy for a Christmas present, Dylan was ready to leave. Brian, Barbara, Stewie, the second litter, and Vinny (who was carrying the recently-born third litter), followed him out the door.

"You know, Dad," Dylan began, "it's so nice that we can be together on Christmas. And it's also nice to have met Vinny. Speaking of whom, how did you and Barbara meet him?"

Brian froze for a moment, then looked at Vinny, still carrying the third litter. He couldn't let a secret slip, nor could he let Vinny know aloud that his future self saved his life. So, Brian smiled at him, then at Dylan.

"Well, Dylan," Brian began, "it all started when Barbara and I decided to visit North Providence..."

* * *

 _Flashing back from the previous year in the timeline, it happened some time after Brian's life was saved. He still kept the collar Vinny gave him before he faded away, due to his timeline ceasing to exist after he saved Brian's life. Anyway, he was driving his Prius to North Providence with Barbara by his side.  
_

 _"Well, honey, here we are," Brian said. "North Providence, Rhode Island."_

 _"It's a good thing you kept his collar so you'd know where he is," Barbara replied._

 _"I hope he's there, Barbara," Brian assured. "All we have to do is go to Manton Avenue."_

 _"We should be careful, Brian," Barbara replied. "Manton is a busy place. People say that the people there used to dress heavily."_

 _Brian chuckled. "I just hope that when we find him, we'll just tell him that we found his collar after he dropped it."_

 _Barbara looked out her window, and her eyes widened._

 _"I don't think we'll have to look for him any further," she said, "because there he is right now. And he's getting beat up by a bunch of thugs."_

 _Brian stopped the Prius._

 _"Oh, my God," he said in fear. "We should stop them."_

 _Both dogs rushed out of the Prius and barked at the street thugs, getting their attention._

 _"Well, well, well," the leader said in a Brooklyn accent. "I guess we'll have to deal with these two dogs as well."_

 _"What are youse two, newcomers?" one of the other thugs said._

 _"We're here on a visit," Barbara replied. "And what you're doing to this poor defenseless dog is just inhumane!"_

 _"Yeah," Brian added. "So why don't you just go back to whatever the hell gang you came from?"_

 _"Or what?" the leader asked. "You gonna kick our asses?"_

 _Vinny, who was collarless at the time, and had bruises all over his face from getting beat up by the thugs, opened his eyes slowly to see the two that have come to save him, fighting the hoodlums who beat him, then passed out._

* * *

 _Later that day, Vinny awoke inside an operating room, regaining consciousness. He laid on a stretcher, and was covered with a blanket. We're now at the Providence River Animal Hospital in Point Street.  
_

 _"Huh?" he said, looking around. "Where...where am I?"_

 _"It's okay," Brian said, getting his attention. "My mate, Barbara and I saved you from those thugs who messed you up. Luckily, the veterinarian said that you need a night's worth of rest, and you'll be on your feet again in no time."_

 _"Who are you?" Vinny asked. _

_"I'm Brian," Brian answered. "Barbara and I come from Quahog, and are visiting Providence."_

 _Vinny struggled to get up. "Thank you for saving me, Brian."_

 _"You're welcome, Vinny."_

 _"Wait, how'd you know my name?"_

 _Brian then pulled out Vinny's collar from one of his side pockets in his fur._

 _[ Author's note: Don't ask why, he's just a cartoon character.]_

 _"The tag on the collar has your name engraved on it," Brian said, "and that you live nearby."_

 _"How'd you get my collar, Brian?" Vinny asked. "I thought those thugs took it away from me."_

 _Brian froze for a moment. He couldn't tell Vinny that his future self saved his life earlier. So, Brian had to do the only thing he could._

 _"I got it back from them after Barbara and I fought them off," he fibbed. "I just figure you'd want it back."_

 _With that, Brian put the collar (back) on Vinny, who was forever grateful to him._

 _"Thank you, Brian," he said. "You can go now. I need my rest."_

 _With that, Vinny closed his eyes and went to sleep, while Brian quietly went into another operating room, where Barbara was. She was giving birth to her second litter._

 _"How is she, doc?" Brian asked the veterinarian. "Is it over?"_

 _"Actually, it's over now," the veterinarian replied. "She's doing fine, and you're now a father to two healthy boys."_

 _Brian smiled in relief over this. "Thanks, doc." He then walked slowly to his mate and the then-born second litter._

 _"They're so beautiful, Brian," Barbara whispered. "What do you think we should name them?"_

 _Brian thought for a moment, then came up with two perfectly-suited names for the litter._

 _"How about we name them 'Jair' and 'Matt'? 'Matt' will be short for 'Matthias'."_

 _Barbara smiled. "I like those names."_

 _"I'm glad you do, honey," Brian replied. "I'm glad you do."_

* * *

 _The following morning, still at the Animal Hospital, the doctors have cleaned up Vinny, whose bruises were then healed, and he was free to go. Brian, Barbara and the second litter also stayed inside the Animal Hospital overnight, and were waiting for Vinny, who came into the waiting room to see the happy family. Brian and Barbara took notice.  
_

 _"So, are you feeling any better, Vinny?" Brian asked._

 _"I'm feeling fine," Vinny answered. "Thank you two for saving me from those thugs. Lord knows, if you hadn't come in to do so yesterday, this would have gotten a whole lot worse."_

 _"Come on, Vinny," Barbara said. "Let's take you home."_

 _"Very well, Barbara," Vinny replied. "Brian told me your name while I was at the operating room yesterday. I didn't know you were expecting a litter in the other room."_

 _"Well, this is actually my second one, Vinny," Barbara said. "And you can call me 'Barbs' for short, if you'd like. Brian does at times."_

 _Brian chuckled. But still, he could never tell Vinny that it was he who saved his life._

 _"Boy, if there was anything I could do for you guys," Vinny requested, "since you saved me and everything,"_

 _"Well, there is one thing you can do for us," Brian said. "You can take care of our puppies at times, even when we're away. Just think of it as an early Christmas gift."_

 _"But Christmas is only several months away," Vinny replied._

 _"I know," Brian continued. "But the sooner, the better."_

* * *

"And that's how Barbara and I met Vinny, Dylan," Brian finished. We're now inside the Prius, and Brian was driving it back to Spooner Street.

"Wow," Dylan said, holding Jake and Lizzie, while Vinny still held Lenny and Nat. "That was very nice of you to save him. It's always nice to help a dog in need."

"Especially if that dog has the same features as the two that saved him," Stewie added.

Vinny and the second litter chuckled.


	18. Helping Out a Friend

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.8 - Helping Out a Friend

* * *

Back at the Griffin house, Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris were introduced to the third litter of puppies.

"Oh, Brian, Barbara, they're so adorable," Lois said in awe.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "I wasn't this nervous when you bore the _second_ litter."

"Christopher, you weren't in Providence," Lois replied to her son.

"I know, Mom," Chris answered, "but their so cute."

"Boy, it sure is nice to know that you're a father all over again, Brian," Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter," Brian replied. "And I think Dylan will like being a step-brother to the third litter."

* * *

In the living room, Dylan was sitting on the couch with Vinny, having a chat with him.

"It's great that Dad and Barbara managed to meet you in Providence, Vinny," Dylan said. "Anyway, what did you do that caused those thugs to punch you before Dad saved you?"

"Well," Vinny replied, "let's just say that I had a fee to pay..."

* * *

 _Beginning Vinny's story, we're treated to another flashback, this time, to what happened right before Brian and Barbara saved him. He was at the Park in Blackstone Boulevard, collarless._

 _"Hello?" Vinny called. "I'd, uh... I'd like to have my collar back, please."_

 _"Well, well, well," the leader's voice got his attention. "If it ain't the pussyhound. What's the matter? You need your ID tag back?"_

 _"Uh, yeah," Vinny answered._

 _The leader and his lackeys walked into the scene in front of him. "First, the dough, then you get your collar back."_

 _Vinny pulled out a wad of cash from one of his side fur pockets and gave it to the leader._

 _[ Author's note: Don't ask. He's a cartoon character, too.]_

 _After close inspection, the leader eyed Vinny suspiciously. "This ain't enough, dog."_

 _Vinny giggled nervously, shrugging. "Well, I tried."_

 _"You didn't try hard enough, doggy," one of the lackeys said. "I say we oughta teach you a painful lesson."_

 _As the hoodlums beat him up pretty badly, the Prius parked near them, and both Brian and Barbara got out, barking at them to get their attention._

 _"Well, well, well," the leader said._ _"I guess we'll have to deal with these two dogs as well."_

 _"What are youse two, newcomers?" the head lackey said._

 _"We're here on a visit," Barbara replied. "And what you're doing to this poor defenseless dog is just inhumane!"_

 _"Yeah," Brian added. "So why don't you just go back to whatever the hell gang you came from?"_

 _"Or what?" the leader asked. "You gonna kick our asses? Besides, your lady friend ain't in any condition to fight, due to her being pregnant and all that junk."_

 _"He's right, Barbs," Brian addressed Barbara. "You should stay inside the Prius. I'll handle these three."_

 _"Okay, honey," Barbara replied. "You be careful."_

 _As Brian fought the thugs, Vinny_ _opened his eyes slowly to see the two that have come to save him, before passing out.  
_

 _"You win this round, white dog," the leader said. "But we still need a payment. Have the money by Three PM tomorrow, or your tan friend here gets whacked."_

 _With that, the gang walked away. Brian looked sadly at the unconscious Vinny. He couldn't let the dog who saved his life suffer at the hands of a mobster. So, Brian picked him up and put him into the Prius, where Barbara held her belly in pain._

 _"Brian, honey," she said. "It's time!"_

 _"Time?" Brian repeated. "Time for what?"_

 _"You know what," Barbara answered. "The second litter's coming!"_

 _"Oh, that time," Brian replied. "I think I know the right veterinarian here that can help you. Hopefully, Vinny needs help, too."_

* * *

 _The next day, at 3:00 PM, Brian had met with the mob underling, Sal Casella, with a check he wrote paying him for the collar he took away from Vinny.  
_

 _"What is this, some sort of bribe?" Sal asked._

 _"No," Brian answered, shaking his head. "It's a payment. I'm saving Vinny's life, in return for his saving mine."_

 _"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sal asked._

 _"You probably won't believe me if I told you this, but another version of Vinny from the future saved me when I was about to get run over by a car, in front of my own first litter of puppies, and my baby friend. We, including my mate, were grateful to him, even after he faded away due to his timeline ceasing to exist."_

 _"That's some wild story, canine," Sal regarded._

 _"It's no story," Brian shrugged. "It really happened. Here," Brian said, showing Sal a webpage on his cell phone. "There's a chapter about it right here."_

 _With that, Brian handed Sal the phone. Sal read what was on it, and was impressed._

 _"Well, if Vinny did save your life," Sal began, "then I believe you."_

 _"Thank you, Mr. Casella," Brian said. "Promise me you and your gang will leave Vinny alone, please."_

 _"Very well," Sal replied. "We won't bother him any longer."_

* * *

"That was the most amazing story I've ever heard, Dad," Dylan said in the kitchen to his father.

"I'm glad you liked it, Dylan," Brian said. "I didn't want Vinny to suffer any longer."

"Heck, I wouldn't still be here if your pops and Barbara hadn't stepped in to save me," Vinny added.

"You'll make a fine puppysitter, Vinny," Dylan replied. "I promise."

With that, Dylan gave Vinny a hug.


	19. Apology from a Ghost

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.9 - Apology from a Ghost

* * *

Later that night, as Vinny was about to leave for the day, Dylan had stopped him for a minute.

"Wait a minute, Vinny," Dylan requested.

"Is there something wrong, Dylan?" Vinny asked.

"I forgot to exchange phone numbers with you," Dylan replied, getting his phone out.

"Oh, right," Vinny said, "wouldn't want to forget that."

With that, the two gave each other their phones so they could exchange their numbers.

"You know, it _is_ nice that a son of mine, even if he's a human, can befriend a puppysitter, even if he's a dog," Brian said.

"Thanks, Dad," Dylan replied as he finished typing in his number on Vinny's phone.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed as he finished typing in his number on Dylan's phone.

The two then gave each other their phones back.

"Okay, then," Vinny continued as he waved. "See you later, guys. Merry Christmas."

With that, Vinny was out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Vinny," Brian, Barbara and Dylan waved back. "See you later."

Brian then got back to the couch to let the second and third litters know that it was time for them to go to bed. However, he noticed that one of the puppies was missing.

"Huh," he said. "Where'd Nat go?"

* * *

The dog in question, even though she couldn't see yet, crawled up the stairs to Stewie's bedroom, where he noticed her.

"Natalie Beatrice?" he said, surprised. "What are _you_ doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be with your brothers and sister?"

"Hey, Stewie," New Brian's voice echoed. "It's good to see you again."

"Huh?" Stewie asked. "Where the deuce is that voice coming from? It sounds familiar, but who is it?"

"What?" New Brian continued. "Don't you recognize me?"

"No," Stewie answered. "I can't even see where you are."

"Oh, forgive me," New Brian chuckled. "Where the heck are my manners?" With that, New Brian appeared in front of him, glowing like he did when he returned to the Earth's surface, and before he entered into Nat. Stewie reacted scared.

"New Brian?!" he said. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? Didn't I kill you, mutilate your body, and use your credit card info to buy a cellular phone?"

"Yes, Stewie," New Brian answered. "But that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to apologize for what I did to Rupert. I'm really sorry."

"You _should_ be," Stewie said, keeping Rupert out of New Brian's sight. "He's been traumatized since you humped him!"

"Look," New Brian began, shrugging, "I didn't think that humping him would lead to my demise at the hands of you, but I'm not looking for revenge against you. Instead, I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Stewie repeated. "You want me to forgive you, even after what I did to you?"

"Yeah," New Brian answered, shedding a tear. "And even though I was sweet enough to be loved by your family, the truth is, deep down, I love you, too. I really love you. I may not hug you physically, due to my being dead, but you deserve a big thanks for breaking me out of my habit."

"Humping teddy bears was your habit," Stewie said, "and I broke you out of it? Why?"

"Because," New Brian answered, "I'd rather not be remembered as a rapist, but a loving member of the family, and I deserved so much better." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Stewie."

Stewie couldn't help but smile at him. "It's okay, New Brian," he said. "I forgive you. And welcome back to the family."

New Brian responded with a smile. "Thank you, Stewie," he said. "Merry Christmas." With that, New Brian faded away.

Stewie walked to Nat and patted her on the head, before Barbara walked up to see the two.

"Oh, there you are, Nat," she said. "Come on, it's bedtime."

"She's a real cutie, Barbara," Stewie said.

"Thanks, Stewie," Barbara replied as she lowered the stairs to the attic.

As Barbara took Nat up to the attic, Stewie smiled with content upon seeing a mother-daughter moment.


	20. A Christmas to Remember

The Following Christmas

Two Alternate Universe Stories based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ Universe

by LDEJRuff

Story II - Dylan the Half-Brother

Chapter 2.10 - A Christmas to Remember

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and everyone in the Griffin household (Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian, Barbara, Jair, Matthias, Jake, Lizzie, Lenny, Nat, Dylan and Stewie) were sitting next to the tree opening their presents. Brian didn't need a present from Barbara on the day, because he already gotten something from her: a third litter of puppies. The second litter enjoyed the chewtoys Dylan gave them, as Dylan himself enjoyed the school supplies the second litter gave him. Stewie had enjoyed _his_ present from Brian and Barbara: it was a figurine of Mother Maggie from _Jolly Farm Revue_. Dylan also enjoyed the present from his good old father and stepmother: it was a DVD of this show's first volume (the complete first and second seasons).

As Brian was about to search for another present, he noticed another one, and this one, about the same size as a book, was to him. Brian opened it, and saw that it was a Bible. Inside the Bible was a letter from Vinny:

 _Dear Brian,_

 _I figured that you'd be an atheist, but I just thought that after you read this Bible, you need some help in the form of religion. You see, I happen to be a religious dog, like my little brother, Vito. Maybe, after you read this, you'd break out of your atheism and join me in Christianity. Barbara can read it, too, if she wants. Thank you, Brian, from both Leo and I._

 _Vinny_

 _P.S.: You take good care of Dylan, too. He's gonna need it from his dear old dad._

Brian smiled with content after reading the letter. "I will, Vinny," he whispered.

* * *

Later that night, there was a Christmas party at the household. The Swansons, the Tubbs-Browns, Glenn and his transgendered father, Ida Davis, and his mother, Crystal, the Pewterschmidts, Dylan's mother, Tracy, and the entire first litter were there. Leo and Vinny didn't come until later. When they did, however, Brian thanked Vinny for the Bible.

"Every time I read this Bible," Brian began to Vinny, "I'll think about you, and how Christianity will change me."

Vinny chuckled. "Thanks, Brian."

"Dad," Dylan called to Brian. "It's dinner time."

"Coming, Dylan," Brian called back before turning to Vinny. "Vinny, would you like to join?"

"I'd love to, Brian," Vinny replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

At the dinner table, Brian tapped on his water glass with a spoon.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Brian requested, getting everyone's attention. "Thanks. Today marks a wonderful Christmas, not only to celebrate friendship and giving to others, but also to celebrate the union of our family. And if it weren't for my son, Dylan, however, the birth of our third litter would not have been possible."

Everyone at the table applauded Dylan, who bowed his head.

"To family," Brian continued, raising his glass.

"To family," everyone else repeated, raising _their_ glasses as well.

Everyone sat down at the table and bowed their heads for prayer time.

"Dear Lord," Brian began, "thank you for this blessed day in which Jesus was born on. We ask that you bless this friends and family occasion. Bless this food that we eat, to nourish our bodies. Keep us all in the center of Your Will. Use us in Your service. Forgive us of our sins. For all this, we pray in Your Holy Name. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated.

"Wow, Brian," Meg said in awe. "You finally decided to follow in Christianity. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed. "I'm proud of you, too, Dad."

"Thanks, Dylan," Brian replied. "Merry Christmas, son."

"And Merry Christmas to you," Dylan said.

And while Barbara was holding Nat, who was sleeping with the rest of her litter mates, New Brian faded in, glowing and floating, with a smile on his face.

" _It's good to be home_ ," he thought.

As everyone at the table began to eat their meal, we zoom out from the household, as the snowflakes fell, as we see the entirety of Spooner Street, and as the chorus sang, in the background, this redux of a familiar _Family Guy_ favorite.

 _We can be sure that we can say,_

 _Have a Festive Holiday._

 _Family and Friends will always give cheer._

 _All these happy wishes, and lots of Christmas cheer,_

 _is all I really want this year!_

* * *

End of Story II

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the following characters: Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Jair and Matthias. The characters of Jake, Lizzie, Lenny and Nat were all created by me, and VBG is free to add them into her _Family Guy_ fanfics if she likes, when and if she ever decides to get back to writing them. As for her, Brian4Life, and all of you for reading, have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy and prosperous New Year.


End file.
